Enamorandome de un angel
by suiru-xan
Summary: .edxwin..................final y disculpen la demora
1. cap 1

Este es mi 2do fanfic, se me ocurrió después de que tuve un sueño… ya se que no he terminado mi otro fanfic, pero no se preocupen lo voy a terminar.

**Enamorándome de un ángel **

En una noche obscura /Hay pues ni modo que soleada verdad?/ de la nada aparece un auto volcado y a su lado otro auto destrozado , a sus alrededores aparecen bomberos y varias personas impactadas por la imagen, el sonido de la ambulancia hacia que el accidente sea mas desastroso. Entre las personas empiezan a salir reporteros con sus camarógrafos, uno de ellos empieza a narrar el acontecimiento.

**- Hay que suceso tan feo **

Aparece un personaje femenino, esta viendo la noticia por televisión. Es una chica de unos 16 años, con cabello lacio y color rubio que le llega hasta los hombros, ojos azules y con un cuerpo delgado.

**- ¿Que sucede? **_pregunto la madre de la joven, que se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena_

**- Lo que pasa es que acaba de ocurrir un accidente de coches, en el cual los conductores y los que iban a bordo murieron – En uno de los coches iba un muchacho de unos 18 años acompañado de una joven de 16 años, en el otro carro estaba un señor de mediana edad y al parecer estaba alcohólico y se impacto con el otro coche – Ambas personas murieron en el acto. **

**- Ya veo ¿que horrible acontecimiento no crees? **

**- Hay mama eso es cosa de todos los días **

**- Si tienes razón, mejor ya vete a dormir, ahora las noticias son pura violencia además ya casi llega tu padre y no quiero que te encuentre viendo televisión a estas horas y además mañana hay escuela **_ordeno la madre _

**- Esta bien mama **

Winry se para del sillón y apaga la televisión le da las buenas noches a su mama y sube las escaleras para ir a su habitación

Al ir llegando donde se encuentra la puerta de su habitación escucha un ruido que viene de adentro, esta se asusta pero camina lento hacia la puerta ya adentro estira su brazo para prender la luz, al momento que lo ase alcanza a ver algo blanco saliendo de su ventana corre a ver que era pero fue demasiado tarde pues ya se había ido

**- Que extraño creí haber visto algo **_dice en un susurro_

Winry se va a la cama un poco inquieta por el suceso que acababa de ver pero a fin de cuentas cae dormida

**En el sueño:**

Se le aparece un muchacho, winry lo queda mirando muy curiosamente por un largo, poco después de haberlo visto completamente descubre que aquel muchacho aparte de guapo tiene unas hermosas alas...

Cuando de repente el sueño es interrumpido por el desagradable sonido del despertador

**ti ti ti ti ti ti /Ustedes me entienden no?/ **

Una delgada mano se estira y presiona un botón que provoca que deje de sonar el despertador.

Aun sin abrir los ojos se sienta en la cama y bosteza, después de despertarse completamente se prepara para ir a la escuela

Ya estando lista winry baja a desayunar junto a sus padres

**- Hola buenos días **

**- Buenos días hija **_respondieron ambos padres al unísono_

Ya terminando de desayunar se despide y se va derecho a la escuela

**Pensando **

**- ¿Que significara lo que vi anoche? ¿Y lo mas extraño es ese sueño? **_pensó _

**- Winry !!!!!!!!! **

Alguien interrumpe su pensamiento y voltea a ver quien es aquella persona

Una jovencita de la misma edad que winry, esta tiene el cabello largo castaño oscuro sus ojos color medios azules

**- Nina… ¿como estas?**

**- Bien gracias. ¿Y dime como te ha ido?**

**- Pues no muy bien, ayer en la noche tuve un sueño muy extraño...**

Mientras las dos amigas caminaban para ir a la escuela winry le platicaba sobre su sueño

**- Vaya si que te estas volviendo loca eh… nunca abría pensado eso viniendo de ti.**

**- Valla que gran apoyo entre amigas **

_- Se ríe_** solo bromeaba **

**- Más te vale **

Cuando llegaron a la escuela el sonido del timbre hizo que apresuraran elpaso

Ya cuando terminaron las clases winry se dirigió a su casa. Muy tranquila sin hacer nada cuando de repente surge una vos en su mente

**- Oye tu **_se escucho una voz muy extraña _

Winry se detiene al escuchar esa vos en su interior, esa vos era de un hombre, que hacia que winry se pusiera muy nerviosa

**- ¿Qué…? ¿Quien eres?... **_asustada_


	2. cap 2

Gomenasai creo q no se me va a perder la costumbre de estar dejando mis fanfic en suspenso /creo q eso le da un toque mas interesante/

**Segunda parte **

**- Mi nombre es Edward y necesito de tu ayuda **

**- ¿Qué…? pero como quie... **_media asombrada ante lo que le ocurría_

Su conexión con aquella vos fue interrumpida

**- Winry!! **_Grito__y al mismo tiempo estaba corriendo_** - por fin te alcanzo **_recobrando el aliento_** ¿Por qué no me esperaste?**

**- Ah.. ¿que.. ? **_Despistada_** lo siento creí que te irías con tu hermano - discúlpame **

Nina tiene un hermano que se llama Alphonse, va en el mismo año que Winry y Nina, y para complicar las cosas a este le gusta Winry

**- Descuida, el ya se fue desde hace rato a la casa **

**- Oh ya veo **

**- ¿Y… cual era tu prisa Winry? **_Con una expresión de curiosidad_

**- No yo solo quería llegar hoy temprano a la casa eso es todo – es que no pude dormir bien anoche**

El ocaso ya estaba cerca, y Winry se preparaba para ir a dormir, esta se quedo mirando fijamente la ventana de su habitación, por unos instantes se refleja la imagen de aquel muchacho de sus sueños. Ella voltea rápidamente y la imagen ya no estaba.

Esta se queda impactada al creer que ya se estaba volviendo loca

**- Creo que necesito descansar **

Apago las luces y se recostó en su cama. Tenía mucho miedo de cerrar los ojos pero el cansancio era tan grande que cayo rendida al sueño.

_En su sueño _

_Aparece el mismo muchacho pero Winry pudo notar que de sus ojos brotaba una lagrima, luego el la mira muy fijamente y se va acercando cada vez mas y mas hasta llegar en frente de ella. Al parecer el joven estaba diciendo algo pero Winry no pudo escuchar muy bien _

**_- Disculpa no te enten…_**

No pudo entender lo que dijo debido a que la despertó el despertador

**En vuelta entre las sabanas la mano de Winry se estira y presiona el botón haciendo que el despertador deje de sonar, aun sin levantarse habré los ojos muy lentamente y se encuentra con algo que no esperaba...**

**Winry se encontró con el rostro del muchacho que había visto en sus sueños las dos noches anteriores, Winry soltó un grito seco al ver ese rostro tan cerca del suyo pues estaban muy cerca los dos.**

**- No…No**..** Esto debe ser un sueño – Todavía estoy durmiendo **_cerrando los ojos_ _**cuando abra mis ojos el ya no estará ahí **pensó _

Abrió sus ojos y la imagen de aquel joven ya no estaba.

**- Creo que debo de dejar de ver películas de terror** _se dijo así misma con una expresión de alivio_

**- Yo pienso que deberías de descansar **_se escucho dicha voz _

**- ¿Quien dijo eso?** _Pregunto mirando a todos lados de su habitación_

**- Ey… aquí arriba **_saludándola_

Winry dirigió su mirada en lo alto de su habitación y se encontró con aquel ser extraño, al parecer se asusto mucho que hizo un movimiento torpe y se cayo de su cama

**- Eso si me dolió **_se quejo_

**- Te encuentras bien** _le extendió su mano para que pudiese pararse _

**- ¿Quien eres o que eres?** _tomando su mano de el _

**- Este… mmm** _puso cara de pensativo_ **no se como explicarte – ni yo se porque estoy aquí – pero te puedo decir que soy un ángel y que he venido a cuidarte**

**- Genial ahora si me estoy volviendo loca, me encuentro a un ángel y encima estoy hablando con el – creo que necesito unas vacaciones **

Se escucho unos golpes de la puerta y esta al mismo tiempo se abre dejando ver la silueta de su madre

**- Winry creí haber escuchado un grito – ¿estas bien? **

**- Eso creo… **

**- Será mejor que te des prisa **

**- Mama… ¿notas algo raro en mi habitación? **

**- ¿Algo raro? **_Mirando para todos los lados de la habitación_** – solo que esta un poco desordenado **

**- Segura… no ves a algún ser extraño **

**- ¿Ser extraño? Que cosas dices **_Se acerco a donde estaba su hija y le toco la frente_** ¿no tendrás fiebre? ¿Verdad?**

**- Estoy bien Mama **

**- Entonces deja de decir esas cosas y date prisa que debes de desayunar **

Ordeno la madre y saliendo de la habitación de su hija

Winry se sentó en su cama y dio un leve suspiro.

**- Al parecer yo no más puedo verte y escucharte ¿verdad? **

**- así parece – pero déjame decirte que no fue fácil encontrar a un humano con esas cualidades**

**- ¿Y porque yo? **_Se extraño_

**- mm… no lo se – pero al parecer tú no más me pudiste escuchar **

**- Ahhhhhhh** _grito _

**- ¿Que sucede?**

**- Mira la hora que es - voy a llegar tarde **

Winry se movía de un lugar a otro, buscando que ponerse y antes de sacarse su pijama se dio cuenta de que el ángel aun estaba allí observándola

**- Sal de mi habitación** _y empezó a tirarle cualquier cosa que encontraba a la mano_

**- Espera no hagas eso.. yo estaba ahí no era mi intención verte…te lo juro **

----------------

**- Otra vez llegara tarde** _dijeron al unísono los padres de la joven que se encontraban desayunando_

--------------------------------------------

**En el camino que iba hacia la escuela, Winry se encontraba corriendo debido a que ya era demasiado tarde. Pero en su mente solo tenia mas interrogativas sobre aquel suceso en la mañana.**

**_¿Por que estaba esa mañana en mi habitación? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Cómo es posible que lo aya visto en mis sueños y al día siguiente estaba junto a ella?_ _Cada vez se hacia mas preguntas que no podía obtener respuestas _**

**- Por fin llegue **_estaba agitada_ **vaya forma de empezar el día y eso que aun esta comenzando **

**- Winry!! Hola ¿Cómo estas?**

Nina que estaba acompañada de su hermano Alphonse se acercan donde Winry para saludarla. A Alphonse se le notaba muy nervioso

**- Hola Nina – Hola Alphonse **

**- Ho..la **_dijo Alphonse muy temeroso _

**- Al parecer hoy si llegaste a tiempo **_se rió_** ¿te encuentras bien? – te noto muy pálida… parecieras que hubieras visto a un fantasma **_dijo Nina_

**- Ni te imaginas lo que vi **_susurro para si _

**- ¿Dijiste algo? **

**- No..No…nada – bueno será mejor que entremos o nos castigaran **

**- Tienes razón** _dijo Alphonse _

Ya en el salón, se disponían a realizar los labores de la escuela algo que era muy aburrido.

**_- ¿Quién era ese chico con el que venias hace rato?_** _dijo Edward hablando del interior de Winry _

**- Deja de estar hablándome así… ya que me tomas de desprevenida **

**_- Esta bien – pero antes contesta mi pregunta ¿Quién es ese chico?_**

**- Es un compañero de clases **

**- No es la respuesta que quería escuchar** _le respondió un poco molesto_

**- Su nombre es Alphonse y es el hermano de mi amiga Nina** _esta le responde de la misma manera que le respondió Edward_ **¿y porque lo preguntas?**

**_- Es..es solo curiosidad_**

**- Curiosidad ehh… yo pienso que es….**

**- Señorita winry pase al frente** _dijo el profesor un poco molesto debido a que la joven no atendía su clase _

**- Ah..si claro..Profesor _creo que hoy no es mi día_ **_pensó mientras se dirigía a la pizarra _

Ya terminando las clases winry se dirige a su casa acompañada de Nina y Alphonse. Ya llegando a su casa se detiene los tres para despedirse.

**- Nina ve adelantándote a la casa yo te alcanzo después **

**- Esta bien hermano **

Alphonse espero a que Nina se retirara para poder hablarle a Winry.

**- Winry yo quería…. saber si tu… y yo….** _sudo frió_ **podríamos…. ir al cine este sábado….** _Tartamudeo _

_Winry se quedo pensando por unos segundos_ **– _no tengo nada que hacer ese día, pero… quisiera saber mas sobre edward, pero…. Además los exámenes están cerca y necesito distraerme – ¿que hago?_**

**- ¿Y que dices**_ Pregunto entusiasmado Al _

**- Esta bien – si iré contigo **

**- En serio – entonces nos vemos el sábado a las 7 ¿te parece?**

**- Esta bien **

Ya en la noche Winry se preparaba para ir a dormir y se encuentra con Edward a quien le cuenta de la invitación de este sábado, aunque al parecer fue grave error.

**- Que!!! Como puedes salir con alguien acabando de conocerme **

**- Se supone que debes apoyarme no criticarme – además no se porque te lo dije **

**- ¿Y no quieres que sepa?**

**- Mejor ya déjame dormir por que mañana tengo escuela - ah.. y cuando vayas a venir a mi cuarto me gustaría que avisaras primero ¿de acuerdo?**

**- Esta bien **

**- Bueno ahora necesito que te vayas de mi habitación por que tengo que cambiarme – así que no espíes** _dirigiéndole una mirada asesina_

**- Lo de esta mañana fue un simple accidente – además tu fuiste la que se iba a quitar la ropa en frente mió **

**- Ahora yo tengo la culpa **_dijo un poco alterada_

**- Yo no dije eso **

**- Ay..sabes que…. mejor retírate** _empujándolo de la espalda y cerrando la puerta de su habitación _

**- Mujeres** – **difíciles de entender **_dijo esto cruzando sus brazos _

Ya después de esa pelea la joven se tranquiliza un poco, y se dispone a cambiarse. Se quita su ropa normal y se pone su pijama, esta es una playera de tirantes con un pequeño short.

Luego se va a lavar los dientes y regresa a su habitación para ya descansar de su agitado día, cuando esta ya se acuesta en su cama cae profundamente dormida.

_En su sueño_ ( sueños y sueños que no puede tener visiones?,)

_En este sueño aparece nuevamente Edward volteando de perfil, muy de repente se ve envuelto en llamas Winry intenta correr en su ayuda pero no se puede mover y esta al ver que su amigo sigue en las llamas se asusta por haber visto el acontecimiento. Cuando se apagan las llamas, del suelo aparéese una figura femenina, esta tiene al igual que Edward unas alas pero... no son iguales a las de el, las de ella son completamente negras. _

_Winry se le queda mirando muy fijamente y de repente la muchacha de alas negras abre los ojos y voltea a verla, pero logra ver en sus ojos que estos se ven envueltos de ira , la muchacha se dirige hacia ella tan rápido que sus manos se envuelven en su cuello impidiendo que la joven respire._

_Winry intenta moverse pero no puede la presión de las manos de la muchacha en su cuello va aumentando pero haciendo un esfuerzo logra librarse y se añeja de ella, la muchacha se desvanece en el suelo al igual como lo hizo al aparecer._

_Winry se levanta muy repentinamente de la cama, muy agitada por lo sucedido, esta se agarra el cuello y se da cuenta de que al igual que en el sueño no podía respirar muy bien por lo mismo de que aquella muchacha la estaba ahorcando._

Edward aparece en su cuarto y le dice a winry

**- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te suce…. **

Edward no logra terminar la frase a causa de que Winry le avienta su despertador por el motivo de que ella no quería de que la viera con su pijama tan al descubierto /ustedes me comprenden cierto?/

**- Pero que haces aquí se supone que no vendrías a mi habitación sin antes a visar **_Winry se empieza a tapar con las sabanas que hay a su alcance, para que el ángel no logre verla_

**- Auch… **_se quejo __sobandoze la cabeza debido al dolor /no se si siente el dolor o no pero le puse que si/ _**Pero que demonios…. no me ataques de esa forma, solo sentí tu inquietud y vine de inmediato**

**- oh ya veo, aun así debiste haberme avisado para entrar en mi habitación**

**- De acuerdo, pero me quieres decir que fue lo que paso por que cuando te vi te estabas muy alterada**

Winry le contó a Edward lo que había soñado.

**- Es que tuve una pesadilla **

**- ¿Que clase de pesadilla? **

**- Te vi a ti… envuelto en llamas, trate de ayudarte pero no pude me quede inmóvil y después apareció otro ser como tu pero esta tenia alas negras, ella trataba de ahorcarme – yo me libere pero lo que mas me dio miedo fue su mirada – expresaba mucha ira rencor y no se porque **_lo dijo muy lentamente ya que aun se encontraba perturbada _

Una vez terminando de platicarle lo sucedido Winry se fue a dormir claro las últimas horas que le quedaban para dormir un pequeño rato.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya en clases Winry se encuentra con su amiga Nina, y le empieza a contar de su sueño. Al parecer su amiga se muestra muy interesada por las cosas que le dice, hasta que por descuido contó algo que no debía por lo que Nina comenzó a sospechar.

**- ... y sabes justo cuando desperté aparece Edward en mi habita... **_Winry se había dado cuenta de que había dicho lo indebido _**en mi mente… si eso es…**

**- Perdón creí haberte escuchado decir "aparece Edward en mi habitación"**

**_- Hay pero que eh dicho acabo de delatar a Edward, y ahora que hago_ **_pensó _

**- A mi no me engañas Winry se lo que te sucede**

**_- Hay no ya se abra dado cuenta Nina sobre Edward _**

**- Y déjame decirte que tienes mi apoyo Winry – y aunque tus padres no acepten esa relación yo siempre te apoyare**

**- ¿?¿?¿? ¿Que?**

**- Se que estas viviendo con un chico **

**- Que!!!! Claro que no – como crees – solo se apareció un muchacho en mi habitación... Eso es todo **

**- Con que un muchacho ehh….**

**- Señorita winry creo que no le importara contarle a todo el mundo sobre su vida privada ¿verdad?** _dijo el profesor muy molesto _

**- Ah… bueno este…yo** _agacho la cabeza _

Después de aquel embrollo sonó el timbre indicando que las clases ya habían terminado

**- Y dime Winry cuando piensas presentármelo **_dijo muy entusiasmada_

**_- Acaso se refiere de Edward_ **_pensó _**Nina si te digo que es alguien que no se puede ver - _hay pero que cosas digo ya no se ni lo que digo _**

**- A que te refieres con eso ¿Cómo que no se puede ver? No me digas que es…**

_**- Ahora pensara que estoy demente **se lamento _**si… así es Nina **

**- Lo sabia por eso tu comportamiento extraño de estos últimos días – pero no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar a que te alejes de el **

**- Pero es que no quiero alejarme de el **_la corrigió _**es que siento en mi…. que…**

**- No puede ser… ahora estas esperando un hijo de el **

**- ¿?¿? Que cosas dices **

**- Pues claro…primero te involucras con una persona que no puede dejarse ver por que esta siendo perseguido por la policía y ahora tu estas esperando un hijo de el **_dijo todo esto muy alterada _

**- Nina creo que deberías de dejar de ver muchas películas **

**- ¿Tú crees? **

**- Yo pienso que si… además estas malinterpretando todo **

**- Entonces ¿que es lo que te sucede?**

**- Es que… si te digo… que estoy viendo a un ángel **

**- ¿Un ángel? **_se rió _

**- Nina!!!**

**- Lo siento winry es que es algo que no puedo creer – oye en verdad te encuentras bien? ¿Creo que deberías ver aun psiqui… digo doctor? **

**_- Genial ahora cree que estoy loca - ¿Por qué me sucede todo esto a mí? ¿Por que?_**

**- Bueno volviendo a la realidad me entere que saldrás con mi hermano este sábado y... ¿que piensas hacer?**

**- No entiendo **

**- Una vez me dijiste que te gustaba mi hermano **

**- Si pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo **

**- ¿Y ahora?**

**- Ahora….** _Se quedo en silencio y pensativa _

**- No me digas que ya te enamoraste de otra persona o mejor dicho de tu ángel **

**_- ¿Si… me enamore de edward? _**

**- Mira la hora que es – tengo que irme, adiós Winry nos vemos el lunes **

**- Adiós Nina **

Winry se dirigía a su casa, pero mientras lo hacia pensaba en lo que le había dicho Nina

**- No puede ser… además yo soy un ser humano y el es….** _Dijo esto ultimo muy triste _

Ya era muy tarde y la noche ya había caído, el camino se veía cada vez más oscuro y desolado.

**- por estar pensando en esas cosas se me ha hecho tarde – tengo que llegar rápido o sino me reprenderán **

Winry corrió para poder llegar a su casa, pero en su transcurso escucho unos pasos. La joven se dio cuenta que la estaban siguiendo así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Ya cuando pensó que estaba a salvo de pronto un hombre se le aprecio en frente de ella.

**- ¿Adonde vas pequeña?**

**- No tengo porque contestarle – así que déjeme pasar **

**- Pero no te pongas así, ven te llevare a un lugar que te divertirás** _el hombre le agarro del brazo _

**- No, suélteme **_la joven se defendió dándole un golpe en ese "lugar" por lo que le resulto doloroso al agresor _

**- Me las vas a pagar** _sobandose en esa parte_

Pero de repente aparecieron más sujetos

**- Vamos atrápenla** _grito uno de ellos _

**- No…. suéltenme… **_tratando de liberarse _

Uno de ellos le tapo la boca evitando así que pudiera gritar. En la mete de winry solo estaba el miedo.

**- por favor alguien ayúdeme** _pensó sollozando en lagrimas **Edward…**_

**- Auch ¿Quién me golpeo?** _Dijo uno de ellos, siendo lanzado en el suelo _

**- Mas vale que la dejen ir** _dijo el recién llegado _

**- Y tú quien eres – mejor será que te vayas sino quieres salir lastimado **

**- Veremos quien sale lastimado al último **_contesto en un tono desafiante _

Todos los agresores empezaron a rodearlo y comenzaron a atacarlo, y al cabo que cada uno iba a golpearlo iban cayendo. Hasta que se dieron por vencidos y se alejaron.

El joven misterioso se acerco a donde se encontraba la joven, ella no podía distinguirlo bien debido a que estaba muy oscuro solo se veía la silueta de el y su sombra que se reflejaba en su rostro.

**- ¿Te encuentras bien?** _le pregunto _

**- Tu... ¿quien eres…? **

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, Winry se desmayo debido a la fuerte impresión que se había llevado, cayendo así en los brazos de aquel joven.

**Notas de la autora**

¿Quién era aquel joven?

¿Acaso winry lo conoce?

¿Que misterioso?

No sean tacaños y dejen reviews jajajajaja bueno nos veremos después en el siguiente cap… espero que les haya gustado, sino me lo hacen saber y también pido criticas…

Creo que lo volví hacer……..de nuevo lo deje en suspenso… pido gomenasai


	3. cap 3

**Tercera parte**

**_- Winry... despierta…despierta…. _**

**_- ¿Quien eres¿Acaso…. te conozco?_**

La joven que había estado inconsciente por unas cuantas horas, abrió los ojos muy lentamente.

**- ¿Donde estoy? **_Miro a su alrededor_** ¿estoy en mi habitación? **

**- ¿Te encuentras bien?** _Pregunto el joven preocupado ya que había permanecido al lado de Winry _

**- ¿Edward….eres tu¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? **_Pregunto un tanto confusa_

**- Será mejor que descanses **

**- Pero… **

**- Shh…** _la silencio _

La joven rubia que yacía en su cama, solo se inmuto a obedecer la orden del ángel. Este la arropo con las mantas que había y con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo apagar las luces para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad.

**_- ¿Acaso… habrá sido un sueño¿Y ese joven acaso era…?_ **_pensó_** ¿Ed...?** _Dijo un tanto temerosa_ **¿aun estas ahí?**

**- Dime…**

**- Te importaría acompañarme hasta que me duerma **

**- No te preocupes permaneceré a tu lado **

Muchas gracias esas fueron las ultimas palabras que pronuncio la joven esa noche antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

No se sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente del ángel, pero había algo…, algo que lo inquietaba.

**_- Que es lo que pretendes _**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Era sábado, el día esperado por winry y el día odiado por el Edward. La mañana se había pasado rápido para winry ya que lo único que hizo fue pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior, por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia al ángel, y eso era algo que lo molestaba y mas aun sabiendo que ahora su amiga saldría con un chico.

**- No te puedes salir hoy… tienes que hacer... tienes que hacer... tu tarea - si tienes que hacer tu tarea y sabes que tus padres se molestaran si no la haces**

**- Ya las hice **

**- Limpiar tu cuarto **

**- Ya la hice**

**- Hacer la cena**

**- Mama lo hará**

**- Sacar al perro**

**- Ey... no tengo ningún perro**

Winry se empieza a poner molesta por los impedimentos que le ponía el ángel

**- Se puede sabes por que quieres que me quede, eh estado sufriendo todos estos días en la escuela ( quien no?) y yo creo que ya llego la hora de que salga a algún lado que no sea la escuela**

**- Esta bien Pero si te encuentras en peligro, ten por seguro que no voy a estar ahí para ayudarte **

**- Hablas como si algo malo pueda sucederme**

**- Con esa suerte quien no?**

**- Que dijistes…. Ay eres... eres... desesperante **

Después de un rato cuando Edward ya había pensado en muchas razones que podía hacer que se quedase pero ninguna paresia lo suficientemente buena, hasta que se le ocurre algo que tal vez resultaría

**- Ya se por que debes quedarte **

**- Espero que sea una buena razón **

**- Y es una buena **

**- Así… ¿cual es?**

**- Debes quedarte para que yo te ayude a resolver tu sueño, donde aparece esa muchacha recuerdas?**

**- Creo que tienes razón **_diciéndole con cara de pensativa_** – pero….. Creo que seria mejor estudiar la situación cuando regrese – ¿te parece?**

**- Que!!! Pero como… ah…. **

**- Muy bien esta decidido** _tomando el mando de la discusión _

**- No hay remedio** _suspiro_** pero si algo te sucede ten por seguro que no estaré ahí**

**- Lo dices en serio, eso significa que me dejaras de molestar **

**- Espera… estas diciendo que soy un moles…**

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, este fue silenciado por un tierno beso por parte de la rubia en la mejilla, dejando al ángel inmóvil y provocando que este se sonroje.

**_- Espero que con esto se tranquilice_** _se dijo así misma en un tono pícaro _

Después de eso winry se fue de su habitación dejando al ángel solo y confundido.

Cuando winry termino de bañarse se fue directo a su cuarto para poder alistarse, por lo cual noto que ya no se encontraba el ángel. Una vez terminada de cambiarse se dirigió a la sala para esperar a su anfitrión.

El reloj que se encontraba en la sala daban las 7, por lo que winry se ponía cada vez impaciente, talvez era por que quería salir de esa prisión que se llamaba "casa" o talvez el hecho que después de la discusión con el ángel este no haya aparecido después.

**- Muchas gracias winry por haber aceptado mi invitación** _dijo el recién llegado _

**- No te preocupes es un placer salir contigo, además ya me hacia falta salir de mi casa y que mejor forma que salir al cine y contigo**

Esto último hizo que el joven se sonrojara

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en la puertas del cine, ambos jóvenes se disponían a entrar, pero algo los detuvo, no sabían que película ver.

**- Y que quieres ver** _pregunto con suma amabilidad Alphonse_

**- mm….. No se ¿Cuál quieres ver tu?**

Había tres películas para elegir, una era de acción, la segunda era de comedia, y la tercera era de romance.

**- La que mejor te parezca**

**- Entonces entremos en esta **

-- O --

**_- Creo que mejor hubiera elegido yo la película_** _pensó Alphonse con desgano _

En la sala solo se escuchaban las risas de las demás gente. Winry había elegido la sala de comedia algo que a Alphonse no le agradaba tanto, ya que

Arruinaba la salida romántica de ambos y a la vez los métodos que había planeado para esa noche. Pero al menos estaba al lado de ella, podía sentirla cerca y estaban solos, claro aun con toda esa gente, pero a el no le importaba con tal de pasarla bien con ella.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que la película había empezado, al parecer Al estaba muy atento a lo que sucedía en la película, pero Winry denotaba lo contrario, tenia una mirada vaga como si en algo mas pensara.

**- Creo que debí quedarme hoy en mi casa con Edward y tratar de averiguar mas sobre ese sueño y además aun no entiendo bien lo que sucedió la noche anterior – no me explico lo que pasa **_suspiro _

Todos en la sala empezaron a reír al igual que Al

**- No te parece gracioso eso Winry **_hablo en un tono de gracia y risas _

**- Ah... Si...Si ja…** _tratando de ocultar su aburrimiento _

Mientras transcurría la película Winry aun seguía pensando en su sueño y en Edward

**- Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente no le he preguntado a Edward por que apareció ese día en mi habitación y por que tiene esas alas – lo único que me dijo es que me protegería y que era un ángel pero eso no responde a todas mis dudas** _cuando mas pensativa estaba, sin darse cuenta hacia gestos extraños que hizo tomar la atención de Alphonse _

**- Winry… ¿estas bien?**

**- Ah… yo... si... si… estoy bien – no te preocupes **

**- Si te sientes mal te puedo llevar a tu casa **

**- No... No... Estoy bien de verdad - así que sigamos viendo la película **

Ya minutos después winry se sentía tranquila, en la pantalla del cine pudo divisar la imagen de Edward pero este no estaba solo estaba con aquella joven por lo que se inquieto un poco. En lo que Winry se queda observando a la muchacha una voz surge en su mente.

**- Aléjate de el **

**- ¿Qué¿Quien eres tú¿A quien no quieres que me acerque**_ La joven estaba muy desconcertada por lo que escuchaba _

**- A el no te le acerques… deja a Edward…. El es mió y no me lo vas a quitar**

Esa voz sonaba severa y a la vez dulce, por lo que Winry noto que le pertenecía a una mujer

Winry se quedo un poco confundida al escuchar ese nombre pero también no podía comprender que le estuvieran diciendo que se alejara de el

**- Y quien se supone que eres para que me digas eso**

**- Mi nombre es…. **

* * *

Ay….. no tengo remedio lo volvi hacer…. Discúlpenme

**Notas de la autora **

Quien es ella?

Amiga o enemiga?

Por que conoce a edward?

**Respondiendo preguntas:**

Déjame decirte que si he visto nadja y me encanto mucho pero creo que tienes razón, después de haber visto ese capitulo donde me dices que se parece a lo de nadja, hay algo de parecido, pero…/(siempre hay un pero/ en ese momento cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte no tenia en mente la serie de nadja. Así que podría decirte que fue por pura casualidad.

Te agradezco mucho **Alis Elric** ya que fuiste la primera en preguntarme una de tus dudas "felicitaciones"

Así que si tiene dudas no duden en hacérmelo saber que yo les contestare… no se preocupen no me voy a molestar… solo pregunten ya que así no tendrán mas dudas…… sayonara…

Y dejen reviews para ver si la continúo……………………


	4. cap 4

**Cuarta parte **

**- Mi nombre es Rose… y tu eres una intrusa**

**- ¿Pero que dices? no se que me estas diciendo… ¿intrusa en que? **

**- Entre Edward y yo, por eso debes morir**

**- QUE!!!!**

Winry se quedo muy inquieta ante todo esto, poco después siente como unas manos frías rodeaban su cuello, y estas comienzan hacer presión.

**- No...pue...puedo...respi...respirar**

Sentía como el aire le faltaba, se levanto de su asiento, dando pasos torpes. Trataba de llegar a la salida, pero las manos hacían cada vez más presión, haciendo que esta quede inconsciente y caiga al piso.

Nadies noto lo sucedido….

De repente un individuo misterioso aparece en la escena, toma en brazos a la joven que yacía en el piso para luego irse con ella.

**- Winry? **_Volteaba a todas partes_** - ¿Dónde te has metido? **_Pregunto Alphonse _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ángel aparece en brazos con Winry y la recuesta en la cama, toma su muñeca para comprobar de que aun respire y efectivamente respiraba pero con dificultad.

Estaba fría, esto le preocupo mucho a Edward por lo que le pueda suceder, la acobijo con las mantas para luego acostarse al lado de ella.

El sabía que lo más efectivo en esa ocasión es brindarle un poco de calor, aun siendo un ser que ya no existía, aun tenia energía que brindar.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde el encuentro de Winry y Rose y a pesar de que Winry estaba inconsciente le venían varias preguntas a la mente, pero al parecer la que le dio mas curiosidad de saber la respuesta era: Quien era Rose?

Un poco más tarde winry se despierta, encontrándose que el ángel permanecía a su lado, no le importo esa cercanía. Sin poder explicarlo sintió una calidez que emanaba de el.

**- Edward….** _Susurro_

**- ¿Estas bien? **

**- Si… pero no me explico que fue lo que paso y no se que hago aquí – y alphonse?**

**- Yo te traje aquí y alphonse lo deje viendo la película **_le mostró su acostumbrada sonrisa _

**- Que!!! Como que lo dejaste ahí, así como si nada…. - y…. como que me trajiste? Se supone que tu….**

**- Aun no pertenezco al otro mundo, es por ello que me puedo tornar de carne y hueso en algunas ocasiones **

**- Pero si es así por que no eres humano **

**- Ya no tengo lugar en este mundo Winry, además mi cuerpo ya no existe **

Edward trato de ocultar su tristeza volteando para otro sitio.

Winry trato de cambiar la conversación

**- Edward…. Gracias, por haberme ayudado – pensé que no me ayudarías **

**- Pero que es lo que dices yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte **_en ese momento Edward toma de desprevenida a winry y la abraza, ella se torna un tanto roja pero responde al abrazo._

Edward se aleja de winry para preguntarle del porque se encontraba así? ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?

Winry le empieza a contar lo ocurrido con Rose, algo que a edward le empezó a inquietar.

**- Edward estas bien? **

**- Si…. Es solo que estoy cansado…. Es la primera vez que me transformo en carne y hueso y eso me ha agotado demasiado**

La joven empezó a comprender que el hecho de que se transformara en ocasiones en humano hacia que este se debilitara.

**- Discúlpame edward…. Si tan solo te hubiera escuchado nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y no estarías tan agotado** _unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos_

**- No te preocupes, nada de esto es tu culpa **_tomo con suavidad las mejillas de la joven para secar esas lágrimas _

Ya después de esto Winry se acurruca en su cama para tratar de dormir un poco más. Winry no quería que se vaya edward así que le dijo que permaneciera con ella (que envidia quien no querría dormir con Edward :s)

_En su sueño_

_Todo esta oscuro pero entre la nada empieza a sonar el eco de una vos, esta vos es la misma que estaba en el cine. _

_**- Aun sigues viva, por que? **_

**_- Por que me quieres matar? _**

**_- Por que tu estas interviniendo en todo_**

_Muy de repente la muchacha que había soñado dos noches anteriores aparece justo enfrente de Winry y al parecer estaba muy furiosa por algo _

**_- No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a el _**

**_- Me estas amenazando? _**

_**- si...**_

_**--------------**_

**- winry despierta, winry, winry…..**

Escucho como alguien mas la estaba llamando. Esta se despierta muy agitada.

**- Quiere que me aleje de ti **

**- Quien?**

**- Ella…. Rose **

Edward trato de tranquilizarla. Winry le contó lo que había soñado.

………………………………………………………

Ya un poco mas tranquila winry se va a desayunar en compañía de sus padres, dejando a un ángel pensativo.

**- Que es lo que te traes en manos Rose… por que quieres hacerle daño?** _pensó _

En la sala

**_- Me pregunto quien es ella, de seguro edward sabe y no me quiere decir_**

**- Winry' te sucede algo hija?**

**- Ahh…. No mama estoy bien**

**- Solo que estoy un poco cansada**

Winry se queda pensando por un momento mas, pero después siente un escalofrió que la rodeaba o al menos eso creía, como si alguien había pasado por su lado. El sonido del teléfono hizo que se olvidara del escalofrió.

**- Yo contesto **_dijo winry_** – alo... si quien es?**

**- Winry? Soy yo **

**- Ah... alphonse**

**- Que paso por que te fuiste ayer **

**- Es… que…. Me senti … mal… y por eso regrese a mi casa y como estabas tan entretenido en la película no te quise molestar - _genial no tuve otra excusa mejor _**_pensó _

**- Pero te encuentras bien? **

**- Ya estoy mejor**

**- Me alegra – bueno entonces adiós, nos vemos el lunes… y me debes una salida… **

**- Esta bien - chau **

Después de eso winry cuelga el teléfono y se va a la mesa para terminar de desayunar (aunque ya va a estar todo frió, pero que le hace)

Ya cuando termino su desayuno se retiro de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación muy despacio... de pronto la vos de Rose surge de su mente, pero por alguna extraña razón no se puede mover

**- Aun no te has alejado de el…. **_Sonaba muy molesta _

**- Por que no me puedo mover? **

**- Ahora en este momento yo tendré el control de tu cuerpo **

Winry se empieza a mover y comienza a observarse y una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en su rostro, comienza a subir las escaleras y se dirige a su habitación, ya luego se sienta en la cama, y comienza a llamar a edward este llega un poco después.

**- Winry te noto un poco rara- te sientes mal?**

**- No… no…. Estoy bien**

**- Entonces dime que es lo que sucede - por que me llamaste?**

**- Bueno yo solo quería decirte que…. Que…. Te alejes de mí **

Winry trataba de liberarse, no quería que edward se alejara

_**- Rose…. No!!! Yo quiero que se quede **_

**_- Lo lamento winry, pero es el momento en que me llevare a edward al infierno, no permitiré mas alejamientos – ya no estaré mas sola _**

Mientras tanto edward estaba un poco extrañado por las palabras de ella.

**_- No... No le puedes decir eso a edward... quiero que salgas de dentro de mi ahora mismo me escuchaste_**

_**- Es inútil por mas que lo intentes no podrás sacarme de tu cuerpo... – **En ese momento Rose comienza a sentir una fuerza que la obligaba a salir del cuerpo de Winry **- ... pero que me esta pasando por que hay algo que me impulsa hacia afuera **_

Con tantos esfuerzos, winry expulsa a Rose de su interior, cayendo esta al piso.

**- Esto es imposible… - pero como?**

**- Rose… pero tu… que haces aquí? **_Pregunto el ángel_

**- Edward….¿?¿ _Ya me había olvidado de ti_**_ pensó_

**- Responde que se supone que estas haciendo aquí?**

**- Pues yo…. Yo…. ** _un minuto de silencio_ **– vine a recuperarte y no me iré sin ti**

_Interrumpiendo_** oye Rose no se que relación ayas tenido con edward – pero como se supone que harías eso?**

**- Eso es fácil – Que acaso no te lo había dicho? – el aun esta incompleto y es por ello que no puede pasar al otro mundo, pero con la ayuda de un humano podrá – además tu fuiste la indicada para el ya que solo tu lo podías ver – pero si sobrepasa el tiempo limite la única opción es que se vaya al infierno, es ahí donde entro yo, y es por eso que tengo que impedir que lo sigas ayudando - entiende tu solo eres un instrumento para el **

Esas palabras fueron muy duro para winry

**- Basta!!! No digas eso Rose **_dijo muy molesto edward_

**- Pero es la verdad **

**- Por que haces esto? **

**- Lo hago por ti… por nosotros… para estar siempre juntos **_Rose lo abrazo y soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas_

Edward se alego de ella sabes perfectamente que entre tu y yo ya no hay nada

**- Como puedes decirme eso – tu eres todo para mi**

**- Lo nuestro termino ese día… el día que…**

**- Morimos…. - nosotros estuvimos juntos mas de seis meses como te puedes enamorar de ella en menos de una semana – **_Rose había señalado a Winry, y por el comentario de esta winry se empieza a poner un poco incomoda_

Rose cae al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos después de lo dicho , después de ese comentario nadie dijo nada , un rato después a winry se le ocurre romper ese incomodo silencio

**- Disculpen pero me pueden explicar que paso ese tal día?, por que no logro entender de lo que están hablando**

**- El... el día... el día del accidente – a esta le costaba un poco de trabajo hablar por el llanto **

-------------------------------------------- flash back ------------------------------------

_Aquí aparece un cine de el van saliendo dos personas estas dos personas son edward y rose – pero esta rose tiene una mirada dulce y tierna_

_**- Lo siento es que me siento mal y por ello debamos volver temprano **lo dice con mirada inocente_

_**- No, no te preocupes ya veremos la película en otra ocasión – **dice mientras abre la puerta de un coche para dejar pasar a rose luego cierra la puerta y rodea el coche para subirse a el, después de un momento hecha a andar el carro_

_Ya dentro del coche no se escucha el menor ruido, hasta que ah rose se le ocurre romper ese incomodo silencio_

_**- Edward? Te puedo preguntar algo**_

_**- Si claro**_

_**- Tu me... amas?**_

_Después de lo dicho edward se queda un momento mirando a rose y le dice_

_**pero claro que te ... – **No pudo terminar a causa de que a lo lejos se alcanzaba a apreciar un coche perseguido por una patrulla , ese coche paresia conducir con torpeza , y este se dirigía hacia ellos ... en ese momento edward intenta quitarse de donde estaba pero ... fue demasiado tarde ... Justo en ese instante la vida de edward….._

_------------------------------------- fin del flash back ----------------------_

**- Entonces eso significa que... –winry muy impresionada por lo que había pasado dice un poco después – entonces ustedes dos eran los del accidente que vi en la tele, hace como una semana, desde ese día me han estado pasando todas estas cosas**

**- Winry perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes **_se excuso el ángel _**pero quiero que sepas que nunca te utilice, talvez aun creí que vivía, quería sentirme vivo una vez mas – y eso ya no va a ocurrir **

**- No te preocupes…. **_Winry se acerco a donde estaba rose, en el interior sabia como se sentía, ella solo quería estar con edward al igual que ella, pero no era egoísta así que se resigno _**rose ya no estarás mas sola **

**- Eso significa que…. **_Mas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y una luz la empezó a rodear, ese color oscuro que ocupaba su esencia se torno de un color blanco, al parecer la maldad y los celos la estuvieron controlando _**winry discúlpame de todo lo que e hecho **

**- Descuida… puedo comprender como te sientes, ya que solo querías estar con la persona que amas y eso lose**

**- Lamento haberte desilusionado rose **_incluyo edward _

**- Me siento un poco triste pero no me molesta tanto... pues supongo que yo no era la persona más indicada para ti **_al parecer la dulce y tierna rose empezó a volver_

**- Gracias por entender, espero y encuentres a alguien que te ame más de lo que yo te ame**

**- Bueno es hora de que me vaya – **_Esta se acerca a edward y lo abraza y así continua con winry_** – yo ya no tengo otra cosa que hacer en este lugar me voy al cielo para que por fin mi alma descanse... ah y espero y no me guarden rencor por lo ocurrido**

Esta se aleja de la pareja, cierra los ojos y con una leve sonrisa se empieza a desvanecer

**- Ya se acabo todo** _pregunto edward_

**- Aun no**

**- Espero que no estés molesta conmigo**

**- pues la verdad, me molesta que no me hallas dicho todo esto antes, pero ahora que ya lo se supongo que ya no me tengo de que preocupar... ahora se lo que significas para mi... – **_se acerca a edward y lo abraza cariñosamente y el le corresponde_** – y es por ello que tengo que dejarte ir…. **

Edward ante estas palabras puso una cara de desconcierto

**- Sabes edward yo siempre te amare **_winry deja de abrazarlo y se aleja unos pocos centímetros de el _

En ese momento una luz empieza a rodear a edward. El ángel sabia lo que significaba eso, ya había cumplido con lo que tenia que hacer en ese mundo al igual que winry sabia lo que era necesario para que el volviera.

**- Winry mi aparición en este mundo como un ángel era conocerte, mi destino era amarte igual que el tuyo**

**- Lo se – no quiero que eso pase pero debo dejarte ir a un lugar mejor…**

**- Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero ya no soy de este mundo… - lo mejor es que me olvides y te enamores de alguien que si esta vivo**

**- Nunca podría olvidarte **_empezó a llorar la joven_

**- No llores winry yo siempre viviré en tus recuerdos y tu en los míos**

Edward haciendo su ultimo intento por mantenerse en ese mundo se acerca a donde se encontraba winry para luego brindarle un tierno beso (sigo teniendo envidia :P) y esta le corresponde para luego abrazarlo por ultima vez.

Aunque había desaparecido la esencia del ángel aun permanecía en la habitación. La joven quedo desconsolada acaso podría seguir viviendo sin el.

……………………………………………………………………………

Decidí salir de mi habitación donde aun podía sentir a edward, talvez recordarlo no era muy buena idea ya que siempre me ponía a llorar, pero tampoco podía olvidarlo.

Me situé en un pequeño parque que estaba cerca de mi casa, podía sentir la suave brisa que hacia despejar mis pensamientos, mire varias veces el cielo, talvez edward ahora se encuentre allí y me este observando.

Esa tarde se paso rápido ya que lo único que hice fue en pensar, pensar y pensar….

Era momento de que regresara, tome el camino mas corto para poder llegar rápido a casa, antes de que mis padres me reprendieran

Muy de repente las mismas personas que me atacaron hace varios días atrás aparecieron de nuevo. Ya no estaba nadies que me protegiera mi ángel se había ido, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a lo que viniese y gritar con todas mis fuerzas a esperar que alguien me escuche.

Estaba asustada y a la vez nerviosa, pensé que ese seria mi fin o solo aquellos sujetos se divertirían conmigo para luego dejarme agonizando. Cuando pensé en esas cosas quise en ese momento suicidarme y así poder estar con edward, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía, acaso era tan cobarde o tenía que seguir viviendo.

Cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido un extraño individuo apareció y me ayudo, no lo podía distinguir bien debido a que estaba de espaldas. Me tomo de la mano para luego echarnos a correr, aun no podía distinguirlo su cabello le cubría la cara.

Poco tiempo después de habernos detenido, tome un poco de aire para luego darles las gracias a mi rescatador. Esta vez pude verlo, era….

**- Al parecer siempre te encuentro en peligro** _pregunto_ **la ultima vez también sucedió lo mismo y con los mismos sujetos **

**- La otra vez…?**

**- Noches atrás también te ayude, pero te desmayaste y es por eso que no me recuerdas **

Winry comenzó a recordar lo que le estaba diciendo este personaje extraño.

**- Ahora lo recuerdo - _pero pensé que era edward, ya que me había dicho que podía transformarse en ser humano _**_(espero que se hayan dado cuenta, sino lean la parte de arriba cuando ed le dice que por primera vez se había transformado...Fíjense en el tiempo y sino lean los capítulos anteriores) _**gracias, gracias….**

Winry no podía dejar de mirarlo, es que se parecía tanto a el. Acaso se trataba de la misma persona o esto era una broma de muy mal gusto. Pero sea cual fuera el caso se sentía feliz.

**- Te llevo a tu casa, en estos días las noches se han vuelto muy peligrosas **

**- Esta bien **

Me llevo hacia mi casa, yo aun no podía creerlo, será el?

**- Bueno creo que aquí vives?**

**- Si…**

**- Espero que te cuides y no andes solas tan tarde**

Nos despedimos, abrí la puerta, pero antes de entrar me había olvidado de preguntarle su nombre. El ya se estaba alejando no se si me escucharía pero tenia que intentarlo. Así que lo que hice fue gritar

**- Como te llamas!!!! Pude observar que había volteado, pensé que iba a regresar pero no... **_Solo me respondió en un grito_

**- Mi nombre es ed……** _no pude escuchar su nombre completo pero si las primeras silabas de su nombre. No podía creerlo acaso seria el, pero eso es imposible _

Una nueva esperanza surgió en mi solo espero que no sea la ultima vez que lo vuelva a ver……

**Fin…………..???**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya se que algunos me querrán asesinar en especial Jesybert por dejar tantas incógnitas y también por dejar que edward se vaya y no se quede con winry, pero es que no tenía otra opción… así estaba en el titulo si edward dejara de ser un ángel no vendría bien con el titulo por que seria un humano…. Verdad ?¿?¿?

Pero ni modo así termino o eso espero…………

Que sucederá después o si es que hay un después

Espero que les haya gustado, creo que deberían de saber que este fic no lo hice sola lo hice con la ayuda de mis hermanas. Bueno en realidad somos gemelas trillizas y cada una tenemos opiniones diferentes en escribir esta obra.

La idea fue de la menor que se llama johana, jovana que es la hermana mayor puso todas las incógnitas (así que para ella son las amenazas jajaja "es costumbre de ella hacer lo mismo") y yo que soy la del medio me llamo Sylvana quise que terminara así.

Bueno no se si lo continuare o no, pero esta vez lo escribiré yo sin la ayuda de mis otras hermanas o no??

Cuidense…………..


End file.
